Zakid's Kongai Tournaments
Zakid's Kongai Tournaments are small-scale Kongai competitions organized by Zakid and held every now and then. The system used in almost all tournaments (except the third one) was a traditional ladder with room for 16 players. Each pair of players has to complete a best 2 out of 3 matchup, which decides who goes to the next round. The player, who wins in each of 4 rounds, wins the competition. There are no prizes for winning with the exception of Tournament #17 and #18 (prizes for top 3 are kreds). 18 tournaments have been held so far. Tournament Summary All times are in London & UK Time (UTC+1) Use this website to check when tournament starts in your country: http://wwp.greenwichmeantime.com/ Participants Kongai Tournament #1 * Xom, Taimat, Crytikalmass, Delseban, Penney, Fapko, CyberneticIliad, Personman, Mateusz, vasifan, aenh, teli1992, DredNicolson, marh, lesy, zakid Kongai Tournament #2 * vasifan, Ryoin, Ooooog, techyworm, zakid, Frozenfrog, teli1992, garcia1000, taimat396, Tensai, RichieRich80, Janedoe444, Penney, dildawq50, StarryDawn, SorcererofDM Kongai Tournament #3 * Ooooog, Taimat396, garcia1000, FinalSlayer, robok93, personman, doctormarmalade, Mateusz, lesy, 0xFF, Rubes, ShadowInfinity, omgraptor, Carlos77, teli1992, HypersonicEspo, caronte, RichieRich80, Tuffgong, zakid Kongai Tournament #4 * blazinrobobenny, ohWroteCD, mekwad, zXk3, JoePoop, shoshi, symonster310, teli1992, ShadowInfinity, JeffCarr, Otterino, Bogavante, Yugi-2142, uncop, phlip444, zakid Kongai Tournament #5 * blazinrobobenny, daynen, JeffCarr, hamtastic, robok93, turtle88222, Sefthuko, Ooooog, thefunk, ShadowInfinity, DredNicolson, Max_Vultur, vasifan, uncop, swishscoop, zakid Kongai Tournament #6 * Empking, wecl0me12, DredNicolson, Ooooog, ShadowInfinity, Max_Vultur, Vert, Phylactery, Jexik, uncop, TheElemental, AnGeL_14, Dionsama, sonicheroes, Grivan, zakid Kongai Tournament #7 * Ooooog, ajames, ShadowInfinity, microp, Max_Vultur, TheSafer, LordCristian, Sloths, jaharp, TruthPants, Kamoranesis, BlazinRobotsInc, Wobberjacky, oneside, phlip444, zakid Kongai Tournament #8 (BETA) * Kabelis, EsIeX3, Max_Vultur, YXG_, Kataphrakt, bagatellethief, zakid Kongai Tournament #9 (BETA) * Shadowinfinity, Kataphrakt, Jexik, Phylactery, lightshaver, Kabelis, zakid Kongai Tournament #10 (BETA) * lightshaver, EsleX3, Kataphrakt, mauk, Kabelis, zakid Kongai Tournament #11 * JonnyBoyy, Lucika, Kabelis, xSTARRx, lawrence8, Monkorn, puppylove4, arthurmauk, ronei23ds, lightshaver, adrianone, Jon94, Buzz4rd, zakid Kongai Tournament #12 * TheIdioticIdiot, Minnakht, RedJackdaw, Shadowinfinity, ionut12, Max_Vultur, YXG_, pablosk8, lightshaver, rbanger, Jappert, Gassa, Urthor, JonnyBoyy, mauk, zakid ** Reserves: zeeper76543, EsIeX3, def3at, VoodooPirate, flip_rush Kongai Tournament #13 * shadowclaw, rileyrulesu, lightshaver, Minnakht, Guillaume888, racoonman1, rbanger, FlyingPanther72, TheIdioticIdiot, Murod, Gassa, Max_Vultur, ugetsutan, jackdaw, Edarion, zakid ** Reserves: arthurmauk, EsIeX3, damyrc, bloodflash Kongai Tournament #14 * gordo46, Jon94, Buzz4rd, lightshaver, Raegn21, ionut12, Max_Vultur, Tokkele, TheDarkMuse, orran, TheHunter250, apples, lawrence8, zakid Kongai Tournament #15 * Max_Vultur, LITfighter, puppylove4, TheIdioticIdiot, hiro13, bozot, lightshaver, santino35, orran, zakid Kongai Tournament #16 * zakid, rbanger, batmanrunsaway, TheIdioticIdiot, Submachine, Max_Vultur Kongai Tournament #17 * Max_Vultur, FogMirror, AeonFluxx, zakid, TheHunter250, richierich2224, sturgmonster, RootRanger, JUSTIN_BlEBER, Kataphrakt, Bilious, JocSTLouis Kongai Tournament #18 * Kabelis, TheElemental, fataloblivion, Hthegreat4, bloodflash, Lone_ant, cjmartin214, RichieRich80, mind_geek, Shifco, Joycon, teli1992, lightshaver, Reikson, Max_Vultur, Delbept Winners Notes # You are supposed to sign up on Kongregate forums. # If you sign up on Fantasy Strike, you won't be counted as a participant # Kongai Tournament #15: The remaining matchups haven't been completed so santino35 wins by default Forums Fantasy Strike * Kongai Tournament #1 * Kongai Tournament #2 * Kongai Tournament #3 * Kongai Tournament #4 * Kongai Tournament #5 * Kongai Tournament #6 * Kongai Tournament #7 * Kongai Tournament #8 * Kongai Tournament #9 * Kongai Tournament #10 * Kongai Tournament #11 * Kongai Tournament #17 Kongregate * Kongai Tournament #1 * Kongai Tournament #2 * Kongai Tournament #3 * Kongai Tournament #4 * Kongai Tournament #5 * Kongai Tournament #6 * Kongai Tournament #7 * Kongai Tournament #11 * Kongai Tournament #12 * Kongai Tournament #13 * Kongai Tournament #14 * Kongai Tournament #15 * Kongai Tournament #16 * Kongai Tournament #17 * Kongai Tournament #18 Links ImageShack (1-3) *1st tournament brackets *2nd tournament brackets *3rd tournament brackets Google Sheets (4-14) *4th tournament brackets *5th tournament brackets *6th tournament brackets *7th tournament brackets *8th tournament brackets *9th tournament brackets *10th tournament brackets *11th tournament brackets *12th tournament brackets *13th tournament brackets *#14 Results Challonge (15-18) *Kongai Tournament #15 Results *Kongai Tournament #16 Results *Kongai Tournament #17 Results *#18 Results Category:Tournaments